


Rain

by redmustang



Category: the GazettE
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-01
Updated: 2013-05-01
Packaged: 2017-12-10 02:14:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/780594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redmustang/pseuds/redmustang
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rain, rain, and more rain. He felt like no one would come.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rain

The rain poured, and poured. The world surrounding him was draped in a curtain of gray, and he knew that no one was coming for him. He always did hate arguments. They were so stupid. He couldn't understand why his father had a hard time understanding him. Well, much like his father refused to understand. Despite his thoughts,Kouyou sat there in the rain, with nothing but a thin sweater to keep him warm; he was soaking wet already anyway, so it didn't make much difference that he had been wearing one. Despite his current situation, he checked his phone, wondering if he should try to call his best friend, and ask for help.  
  
He didn't have to think much longer; because Akira was the one whose name showed up on the screen. He was calling him.  
  
Kouyou sat there in silence, wondering if he should pick up or not. Not that he had that option for too long, because he had missed Akira's call, but the opportunity showed itself once more. Akira was trying to reach him again. If Kouyou really thought about it, it had always been him, always Akira looking out for him, he was always the one trying to reach him when Kouyou needed him the most; and always was more than likely pretty oblivious to those facts.  
  
But he didn't think too much about that now. Instead, he answered the call.  
  
"Hey—"  
  
"Took you long enough, Takashima. Where are you?"  
  
"I—uhm… Why?"  
  
"Curious?"  
  
"I'm still at school, Suzuki. Just working on a project."  
  
"Oh."  
  
Akira didn't need to know his family problems. He couldn't just dump it on him. Maybe he should just let him go for now, and deal with this on his own. Yeah, that sounded like a good idea. "Why?"  
  
"Like I said. Curious—are you outside?"  
  
Kouyou paused, and thought about it; it wouldn't be wise to lie to Akira, but what he didn't know wouldn't hurt him, right? Right.  "No. Why?"  
  
"I can hear the rain."  
  
"It's raining hard. That's all," he gives an unintentional weak laugh, "Look, Aki, I gotta go—"  
  
" _Bullshit._ " The reply didn't come from his phone, but from behind him.  
  
Kouyou flinched at the sound of his words. By now, he figured it was pointless to keep the phone call running, so he hung up. Tempted as he was to turn around to look at him, he didn't, because he picked up the underlying tone of Akira's anger rising in his voice. It made him feel worse about how his week had been going. So he didn't look at him. He merely ducked his head and mumbled out a quiet, "That was fast."  
  
Akira sighed, went and plopped down beside him on the grass. It didn't seem like he cared that he got mud on his jeans, or that he was getting wet while it was raining. He didn't say anything either, but rather, sat there in silence with him, watching the world around them blur around in a palette of different hues of gray. After a few moments, he took off his jacket, threw it over Kouyou's shoulders, and threw his cap over Kouyou's head as well. He had his zippo out in one hand, popping the lid open and closed in a repetitive motion; it was the only thing aside from the rain that broke the silence between them both.  
  
"...Why did you come?" it wasn't necessarily a thought Kouyou had been keen on voicing out. It just… sort of slipped out, and as he said it, he could barely make out Akira from the corner of his eye.  
  
Akira's breath was visible in the cold air, but he still didn't say anything. Instead, he let his gaze stare off at something in the distance, something Kouyou couldn't see, and something that only he could see.  
  
He wasn't sure why it had him feeling uneasy, and Kouyou despaired Akira's silent moments. The moments where he contemplated situations, analyzed them for what they were. Kouyou felt like Akira could pick out every single thought of his through some wavelength passing between them, and it made Kouyou feel vulnerable.  
  
Maybe, just maybe, Kouyou was over thinking it.  
  
Whatever was going on in Akira's head, Kouyou would never know.  
  
To Kouyou's surprise, Akira gave his knee a pat. "Kou," the thrumming of rain grew louder, but Akira's voice rang out clearly through the ambient sounds, "You're gonna get sick if you stay out here any longer. My place is open for you anytime you need it. In case you forgot." And he got up to leave.   
  
There were times really Kouyou despaired Akira's perception. He was oblivious to many things, but when it came to Kouyou, Akira's perception was right on the mark.  
  
This time, however, there was something different about Akira. Something Kouyou couldn't quite put his finger on.  
  
Akira stopped, as if waiting for Kouyou, and Kouyou lifted his head to look at him. He still couldn't tell what it was, but there really was something different about Akira. It wasn't bad, he wasn't sure if it was good, but whatever it was, it made Kouyou feel safe. When the realization finally hit Kouyou, Akira was graced with a smile.  
  
It didn't matter that he had gotten in an argument with his father, or that he was out in the rain, or that he would probably get sick because of being out in the cold for too long. What mattered was that Akira showed up, it was Akira who called, it was Akira who gave a shit about him. It was Akira, his best friend, who would always keep his door open for him, always showing up when he needed him, even when he, himself, didn't know that he needed him; it was what he loved about Akira. Huh... _love_. And it was with this realization that Kouyou got up to go home with him, to Akira's home, "I know."


End file.
